


Seclude

by kaibasetos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibasetos/pseuds/kaibasetos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not a fan of public displays of affection.”</p><p>Kaiba’s tone is so positively dour he sounds personally offended by the concept, and Jounouchi just has to laugh. “Jeez, what’s PDA ever done to you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seclude

**Author's Note:**

> I waffled back and forth on whether or not to include this in my drabble collection since it's pretty short. This is around three to four times the length of everything else in my collection though, so I felt like it would be a tad unwieldy there.
> 
> Anyway, this short fic was inspired by my partner Joey retweeting an OTP Bot tweet for me, which was: "Your OTP kissing in secret." I kind of veered away from that, but I wanted to keep it lighthearted and I think it still counts in its own way. Enjoy!

“Y’know,” Jounouchi says thoughtfully, perched on the corner of Kaiba’s desk, “you never kiss me in front of other people.”

Kaiba spares a glance up from his computer, the kind of narrow sideways glance that says _I’m not sure I trust where you’re going with this, Jounouchi_. “And?”

Jounouchi shrugs one shoulder, idly sifting through stacks of tidy paperwork organized by date and rearranging them in the wrong order. It’ll sure be fun to see Kaiba get irritated about it later, when he actually drags himself away from his current work long enough to realize what Jounouchi has done. “Just somethin’ I’ve noticed. I mean, are you embarrassed of--”

“I’m not embarrassed of you,” Kaiba interjects a little too sharply, as though the idea itself is unthinkable and preposterous. Jounouchi stops and looks back at him, surprised, but Kaiba won’t meet his eyes.

“Okaaay,” Jounouchi responds slowly, the beginnings of a smile on his face. “Then why?”

“I’m not a fan of public displays of affection.”

Kaiba’s tone is so positively dour he sounds personally offended by the concept, and Jounouchi just has to laugh. “Jeez, what’s PDA ever done to you?”

Kaiba rolls his eyes, his typing turning to clicking instead. “I just don’t believe what we do within our relationship is anyone else’s business.”

Jounouchi stares at him. Of course, Kaiba is a very private person; his answer isn’t particularly surprising. There’s something thrilling about the way he says it, though. It’s just the slightest bit possessive -- something Kaiba really does have a penchant for being, though he’s often too busy feigning detachment to admit it. “Alright. So you want me all to yourself, is that it?”

Jounouchi says it with an air of casual, playful teasing, but he can see Kaiba’s shoulders tense and his hands freeze, the telltale signs of him trying to maintain his restraint. Bingo.

“New topic of conversation,” Kaiba says firmly, a phrase he uses whenever he definitely does not want to Discuss Emotions. A phrase he uses quite a lot, in other words.

Jounouchi goes back to fondly making a disaster out of Kaiba’s paperwork, really smiling to himself now. “New topic. Where're we havin' lunch today?”

***

Later that afternoon they board the empty Kaiba Corp elevator in silence, Jounouchi’s thumbs tucked into the pockets of his jeans but his hands flexing impatiently. To his credit, he at least waits for Kaiba to push the Lobby button and for the doors to start closing before he steps closer and reaches out to touch him.

Kaiba doesn’t step back from him, never steps back from anything, but he does level Jounouchi with a wary warning gaze.

“Does this count as public?” Jounouchi asks lowly, his fingers brushing the back of Kaiba’s neck.

“Considering that these doors have the capability of _opening_ , Jounouchi, yes.”

Kaiba’s voice has a bite to it, but it’s hushed, and he doesn’t even try pull away when Jounouchi lays a hand on his hip and bridges the small gap between them.

"Someone is going to see us, you idiot." Kaiba makes a last-ditch effort to object, but it really doesn't hold any weight. Not when Jounouchi is in such close proximity it could unhinge him.

“Nah. We’ve got a couple dozen floors for me to be yours,” Jounouchi murmurs, just for the reward of seeing Kaiba's equally dumbfounded and heated expression before he pulls him in for a kiss.

Sure enough, for all his talk Kaiba certainly doesn’t _act_ reluctant when their lips meet, tangling one hand in Jounouchi’s hair while the other comes to rest on the small of his back. His equanimity slips and he actually relaxes after a moment, as though giving himself over to it, and there’s something so sensual and inherently trusting about it. Jounouchi takes this as a sign to up the stakes, shifting to press Kaiba into the corner of the elevator, and he practically sees stars behind his eyelids when Kaiba lets him. This, getting Kaiba to let his guard down, is really what it’s all about.

His hands move mindlessly, ceaselessly drifting and caressing, his thumb running along Kaiba’s jaw. He kisses Kaiba again with a pleased sound on his tongue and Kaiba drags him closer, tugs at his hair, his heartbeat thrumming an ardent rhythm against Jounouchi’s chest as the temperature seems to spike around them. Kaiba always gives twice as good as he gets and this is no exception, but in times like these Jounouchi is content to let him feel like he’s staking his claim. Right here, right now, hell yeah he's content with that.

They barely hear the _ding_ of the elevator in time to separate, Jounouchi pulling back with the most self-satisfied look on his face where Kaiba jerks away as though burned. Kaiba’s hands are still shakily smoothing out his clothes and his hair when the doors roll open, and Jounouchi flashes him a completely faux innocent grin before bounding enthusiastically out of the elevator.

It takes Kaiba several long strides to catch up to him, but when he does his composure has returned to him and his glare is intimidatingly stern. Holy shit, if looks could kill. “Never do that again.”

Jounouchi nods along, trying to keep his face appearing appropriately chastised, but what he hears is  _definitely do that again_. And oh, does he plan to.


End file.
